


The Potter Baby

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Married Couple, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ginny announces that she's pregnant. And while her husband is excited of course, he's also a little worried. He has good reason to be too.Oneshot/drabble





	The Potter Baby

When Ginny told her husband she was pregnant his first reaction was good, of course. He wanted children. He wanted a big family since he had never had the option to even have one more sibling like her. But his second reaction was a dawning fear of horror…that the baby might just be like him. 

“Ginny. We flew a car to Hogwarts when we were twelve! You don’t understand!”

She rolled her eyes and told him not to worry about it.

“Oh sweet Merlin… We flew out of Gringotts on a _dragon.”_

Dragons were cool. Charlie Weasley would be proud, and she said so. He was not amused.

“I caught the snitch in my mouth, Gin, how will I survive a child that’s anything like me…”

Finally, she had had enough. “Harry, what about me? Listen, we’ll be fine. This is a good thing. Trust me about this.

“…the boa constrictor just wanted to go to Brazil. It seemed reasonable at the time.”

Uh huh. Sure it did.


End file.
